


Living after The Valhalleluja

by Majik



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majik/pseuds/Majik
Summary: A fan-letter about a Power Ballad that I could see the members of the House of Durin perform, and joyfully so.Takes place immediately at the end of Chapter 6.With all the love I can muster for the original work.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Living after The Valhalleluja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462796) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



“Actually, Uncle?” Kili tentatively interrupts, and Bilbo can _almost_ bring himself to hate him for it, at least for a little while, for it detracts his gaze from Thorin, _‘and truly, where else should his gaze rest right now…’_ his mind grudgingly wonders to itself, not quite recovered from the jolt to his system that is: ' _I actually like metal now'_ , and focuses it on Kili. Who decidedly, at least has the decency to look nervous at whatever his mind has conjured up as a good idea now.

He spoke when the cheers at the promise of free drinks have dimmed and the group is mellowing out in the afterglow of the endorphins and the pride at a concert well performed, and most of them aren’t really paying attention, already half intent on making their way to the door. Bofur, who first slapped a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder with a wink thrown for good measure, is now looking at Bombur, holding up a single ping pong ball, wiggling his eyebrows with a promise of a ‘showdown of the ages’, that truly is once every other day. Bifur laughing good-naturedly at the both of them quietly boasting who can play the best, knowing his hand-eye coordination trumps them both without trying. After all, that’s key for a drummer.

Dwalin, the other drummer of the lot grunts neutrally as he was already hauling equipment off the stage and towards his van. Balin hovering between him and the Ri’s, of which Nori and Dori are trying to calm Ori down. “And then, I’m going to order the biggest, stoutest, darkest beer they have and I’ll drink it as thirstily as a French Maid.”

In this mess, Fili looks at his brother as Kili starts to dejectedly look downwards, and right before Bilbo returns his gaze to Thorin, he starts to get the feeling he is _missing_ something. 

Then Fili jumps on the stage and grabs his bass guitar and plays a riff. The House of Durin slowly turns their gazes towards the young siblings as the security guy starts to look decidedly unamused. “This had better be good,” he mumbles under his breath as Dwalin, who seems to know the man, makes a gesture.

“Go right ahead, Ki, the floor is all yours.” Fili bows off the stage as graceful as a kitten slipping into an open tub of water. The ping pong ball drops, there’s a thud from where Dwalin puts the things he was holding down, and Thorin, the most vital of this whole mix, quirks an eyebrow.

“What is this about then?” he rumbles, his voice lifted ever so slightly in order to be heard over the short distance. And with one arm still wrapped over Bilbo, Bilbo positively feels the sweet bass tones tremble through his body ever so slightly. Breathless at the husky nature of Thorin’s voice, rugged from performing.

“Uncle, we don’t often get a chance to play before Bilbo.” He starts, shuffling very much unlike himself. “And we have been working on a song I think, especially after today, his tastes could appreciate. Bofur and I wrote it.” And that prompts a soft yet noticeable curse from said mouth.

“Kili, you sure you want to play that now?” He asks, somewhere between horrified and amused in. At the determination in Kili’s eyes he lets out a soft whistle and looks at Bilbo. “Bilbo, I don’t think I’ve ever really asked, but are you a religious man?”

Bilbo blinks a moment, as the gazes of every other member of the House of Durin starts looking at him, _'and isn’t this a funny moment to start considering yourself truly one of them'_ , Bilbo silently berates himself, as he considers the question. Not so much for the nature of the answer as that, after all the music he has heard up until now, of which some are very uncouth, he wonders what kind of song could prompt that question. “Not exactly.” he hears himself say, and he could swear that Thorin’s arm wraps ever that minuscule bit tighter.

“I don’t see why this is relevant.” He intones, disinterestedly as he starts turning around. “Uncle, can we play Valhalleluja?” Kili braves.

Many things are invoked in Bilbo’s brains at that title. Jeff Buckley’s masterpiece, shuffled around. Or perhaps, with all the ties to classical music that Thorin has painstakingly started to point out in metal, it’s Händel version. He starts giggling at the idea, not really sure why that is so amusing to him. “See Uncle, Bilbo is interested!” Fili uses his reaction as ammo, eager to stand at his brother’s side.

After a long breath, Thorin looks at Bilbo, looks Bilbo in the eye, and for a second it doesn’t matter what question prompted those stunning blue eyes to look into his hazel ones, but then he gets a grab of himself. “Do you want to listen to their song?” And Bilbo hums. “I’ve already had more fun today th-”

“Whatever you’re deciding,” The security guard interrupts, “decide it now. I have to start locking this place up.” And casting a quick glance at Bofur, Kili and Fili, he thinks a quick: _'drat it all to hell'_ and says yes.

The next moment is chaos. Fili, Kili and Bofur let out a small cheer and start tuning as quickly as they can, Oin goes to one of the vans and returns his beard elaborately done up in a decidedly Viking manner and the fur cape that Thorin was wearing wrapped around his shoulders and… was that an actual Mjölnir prop? Somehow, Bilbo still has it in him to be surprised.

Thorin looks at Oin as if he had grown a second head. “You are actually in this?” To which Oin shrugs. “I figured if anyone was to pretend to be the wise Odin, it might as well be me. My name alone warrants it.” As an afterthought, with a faux Scottish brogue Bilbo got secondhand embarrassment from for free, “Laddie.”

Thorin scoffs, “Very well then, have your prayer to your God.” He smiles now, until: “Thought so Uncle, after all, you’ve basically made an offering to yours tod-Aauwch!” Fili yelps, stroking his side gingerly. “I need to play still, Kili, you traitor!”

“Then shut up, brother, and get ready.”

There is a tension, all of sudden and heavy in the room though, and the rest of the prep is done in near quiet as everyone seems really intent on playing the ‘don’t-glance-at-Thorin’ game, while Thorin is stuck in his: ‘Let’s-glower-at-all-who-dare-meet-my-eyes’ mood.

“Ehrm, Thorin,” Bofur pipes up after a minute. “We can start now?” Somehow a question and statement in one, Thorin just regally inclines his head and with that done, the 4 man show hits the road.

Bofur, who normally stays away from singing, grabs for the microphone, but, Thorin lets go of Bilbo and goes for the microphone instead, mumbling something akin to: “If you’re going to mock my love for power ballad, at least let me have the honor of Christening it myself.” And if Bilbo didn’t know Thorin any better, he would think Thorin to be amused at his own joke, there.

_“I am drowning in a sea of desperation”_ It sounds in his heavy burr. As at those first notes, Bilbo gets thrown into a 6 minute trip of… IKEA furniture?

Oin steps up the front of the stage at some point, all three spotlights centered on him; the rest of the stage as dark as it gets, and intones:

_“Hear my voice this is Odin calling you_  
_Times have changed, I'm a gentlegod_  
_No more war just design of furniture_  
_Master of IKEA”_

And somehow, Bilbo thinks: “How can I ever have thought that these people take themselves seriously?” and he lets go and has fun.

Afterwards, Thorin steps off the stage once more, wrapping his arm again around Bilbo and this time, Bilbo doesn’t know what to think of it. “You look like you enjoyed that, Burglar?” a question, soft under his breath, only for him to hear. And Bilbo can only answer honestly: “Yes, I rather think I did.”

“How did you even know the lyrics?” Bofur questions, as they walk out, the Security guard, who was briefly entertained with their song, now definitely wants them out of there.

A grunt and then: “When it comes to me being mocked, Bofur, not much escapes me. Especially not if someone,” he looks at Fili and Kili sharply, “leaves the lyrics on a neat note on my pillow.”

Bofur looks ready to start strangling them, but somehow refrains himself from doing so. “Well, then, free drinks, right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9WWz95ripA  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, but feel free to point them out, I can only learn from there.
> 
> I absolutely fell in love with the fanfic: "Living after Midnight" by Objectlesson.  
> I grew up as a solid Classic Rock fan, being from the mid-nineties, and am not fond of Metal at all. Or so I thought. I'm learning along with Bilbo, like many others, so when I found a Power Ballad I fell in love with, I couldn't help but write a fan-letter to Objectlesson about their wonderful fanfic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
